1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fence wall construction and particularly to a fence wall constructed by a combination of precast concrete elements which results in a strong and aesthetically pleasing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fences and retaining walls have primarily been constructed by hand, one piece at a time, through the combination of mortar and brick. The largest single unit of construction was the brick itself. As a result, the process was very slow and labor intensive requiring masons and skilled workers with a a high degree of experience and proficiency. In many cases, the costs of labor exceeded the cost of raw materials used in building the fence.
The present invention provides a prefabricated concrete fence made up of precast units which can be assembled in various combinations to effectively reproduce the appearance of previous brick and stone fences and walls. In the present method, a single semi-skilled worker can assemble fence columns from units that are six to eight times as large as a single brick. Precast panels are used to span the distance between completed columns and are more than one hundred thirty times the size of a single brick.
The precast units can be provided in an infinite number of patterns and color combinations. The end result is a fence wall structure which can be erected at a substantial savings in time and material cost while achieving a permanent, maintenance free, aesthetically pleasing fence or wall.